Let Loose for a Night
by lifeproof
Summary: After a draining week, Torchwood head off to the pub for a night. Jack/Gwen. Some violence/smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up while driving to work this morning at 6am. It evolved over the course of the day - I hope you like it! Please review!**

It had been a long week at the Hub, the Torchwood team were drained and tired. Not even Ianto's coffee could perk them up. The prospect of going home, only to return again on Monday, or sooner if the rift dragged anything through, was not one they looked forward to. Feeling a distinct lack of a social life at present, Owen suggested to the team that they end the week with a drink at the pub. He was surprised the entire team agreed to go, and the mood lifted almost immediately.

---

Walking toward the pub, you would think the gaggle of laughing adults where a group of friends, not colleagues. There was a closeness there, they waited for each other, they joked around and giggled and poked fun. You wouldn't for a second imagine they spent most of their time protecting innocent civilians from aliens. In fact, you'd go so far as to say none of them seemed to have a care in the world. As they neared the entrance to the pub, Tosh laughed at Ianto, who was making eyes at a woman who was standing by the door. Her face lit up as she nudged Owen, as if there wasn't any angst between them. Behind them Gwen followed, reading a message on her phone. She looked up and winked at Ianto. You wouldn't think she'd just gotten a sulky message from her husband, telling her she always put her work and her boss before him. She had sparkle in her eyes, she felt free for a change. She put her phone on silent and shoved it in her pocket without replying. Behind her, Jack followed. Usually he lead the team, but tonight he felt carefree and relaxed. And he wanted a view of Gwens bum as she walked ahead.

---

They entered the pub and realised it was karaoke night. Tosh groaned, remembering one too many karaoke nights out with Jack and Owen.

"Drinks, anyone?" Ianto called out, already at the bar, the sexy little blond at his arm. Owen raised his eyebrows at Tosh before nodding at Ianto, signalling for all of them.

They settled at a table a few spaces back from the karaoke stage. Grinning, Ianto arrived with a tray of drinks and his new friend. Cheering, they raised their glasses.

"To friends!" Tosh called out, and they drank. In the background, a woman warbled out a version of Sweet Home Alabama, bopping unsteadily on the stage, the microphone in one hand and a drink in the other, sloshing on the floor.

They talked about general topics for a while, taking turns to get a fresh supply of drinks. When it was Jacks turn, he returned with a tray of tequila shots, grinning mischievously.

"Oh no," Tosh shrieked, a little too loudly. Her eyes shone, she was slightly tipsy. Gwen looked at her questioningly, "have you not had tequila, Tosh? It's really not that bad!" she said.

"Oh, I've had plenty of tequila, Gwen," she laughed, slapping the table, "I bet you though, you've never had tequila with Jack!"

Gwen looked confused, and Jack laughed wickedly. Owen leaned over the table "Gwen, when you have tequila with Jack, you lick the salt off another persons neck," he said.

"What!" she turned to Jack with a look of horror. He just smiled that smile again, a gleam in his eye.

"So who…?" Gwen turned back to the table, only to find Ianto and his lady friend already well beyond the tequila shot, the licking seemingly giving way to other things, and Owen and Tosh slamming their shot glasses down with force, giggling like school children. She felt a hand brushing her hair away from her neck, and turned her head to find Jack slightly closer to her than before

Her heart pounded, she could feel herself getting hot all over.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing at the salt. She noticed her hands shake a little as she tapped the salt shaker just above Jacks collarbone. She could feel everyone at the table staring at her. Why was everything going in slow motion, she thought? She moved in closer to Jack, so close she could smell his scent, her heart fluttered a little, and she slowly licked the salt off his neck. She felt him shudder a little with the sensation of her wet tongue on his skin. She drew her head back and he held the lemon up to her lips. She sucked on the lemon, their eyes locking.

Interrupted by the rest of the table cheering, Gwen looked up with a start. Had they noticed, she wondered, those little moments that seemed like hours? She could taste him still, smell him. She gulped and faked a wide smile, pulling the neck of her shirt down a little, exposing the creamy skin.

"Well, go on then!" She commanded. Jack wasted no time in shaking the salt on her slender neck. He clutched her arm, under the table he grabbed her jean-clad thigh, his long fingers sliding up the inside of her leg. She gasped at the shock of it, closing her eyes as his tongue slid over her skin, his lips lingering, hot breath sending shivers down her body.

He squeezed her thigh as he shotted the clear liquid and she held the lemon up to his mouth with trembling fingers. He sucked on the lemon, and her fingers. She could feel herself blushing, aware that the team were again, staring at her.

"Well" she choked out. "That was different! Who's up for more drinks?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stumbled out of her chair and up to the bar.

**There's more to come Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next installment. This is really the part that came to me first - I apologize in advance if you don't like song lyrics in stories, but I tried to keep it as minimal as possible. I listen to Jimi Hendrix when I'm driving to work in the morning and I had this thought pop into my head - so here it is! :) (oh and I realise Foxey Lady is usually associated with that scene in Wayne's World... here's hoping to get that image out of your head and have a bit of Harkness in place instead!)**

Gwen returned to the table to find Jack missing. She tried to get the others attention but their eyes were on the stage.

"Guys, hey, where's Ja-" she started to say, before realising what they were staring at. Jack flashed his wide grin at the occupants of the pub as he waited for the song he'd picked to start playing.

As the familiar twangs of Jimi Hendrix filled the room, the Torchwood table erupted in laughs. Owen slapped the table, Tosh grinned behind her hand, Iantos body shook with laughter. Gwen let a smile emerge as she watched Jack, ever the confident one, casually croon the first words of Foxey Lady into the microphone.

"_You know you are a cute little heart breaker, huh." _

Gwen tilted her head back as she laughed. Trust Jack to do one of possibly the most embarrassing things and end up looking good, she thought.

"_You know you are a sweet little love maker, huh"_

He flashed his perfect smile again, then looked directly at Gwen.

"_I wanna take you home, ah huh"_

Jacks eyes burned into hers. She felt her face redden, suddenly the room was hot.

"_yeah, I won't do you no harm, no. You got to be all mine."_

And just like that, he ripped his eyes away from hers and carried on with the song, revelling in the attention of virtually every woman there. Owen smirked at Gwen and she avoided the gaze of her fellow colleagues. She cautiously watched Jack on the stage. He turned to look at her again. He didn't just look, he stopped and stared at her. Her heart flipped a little, she felt like she was suddenly on show.

"_I'm tired of wasting all my precious time."_

Why is he doing this? Gwen thought, her mind racing. Is this some kind of game? She knew Jack got his kicks from making people uncomfortable sometimes, but this was a whole new level. He locked eyes with her again and she felt like a deer stuck in headlights.

"_Yeah I'm gonna take you home."_

Gwen felt her palms go sweaty. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, questioning her, wondering what the story was behind all this. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart.

"Excuse me." She spluttered, sliding out of her chair, heading to the women's toilets.

**more to come! keep the reviews flowing, i like to hear feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I am glad people are liking this, I'm having fun writing it!**

**---**

After he finished the song, Jack walked casually back to the table. Ianto and Owen whistled at him; they'd had a little bit more to drink than the others, and where having quite a time. Tosh patted Jack on the arm. "Well done, Jack. As always, a star." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked her, scanning the room.

"She went to the bathroom, I think." Tosh said, before turning back to Owen.

Swinging open the door, Gwen stumbled into the restroom, her hands shaking slightly. What the hell just happened? She wondered. There was a row of sinks against the left wall and toilet cubicles to the right. A girl at the sink leaned toward a mirror, applying a slick of cherry red lip gloss. She looked at Gwen curiously as she left the restroom. As she opened the door to leave, the noise of clapping entered the room, applause no doubt for Jack and his performance. Gwen stood in front of the mirror, staring but not really looking. A moment later the door swung open and Jack entered.

"Jack you can't come in here, it's the bloody girls bathroom!" Gwen yelled, furious at him.

"Girls, boys," he waved his hand at her, as if there was no difference, "Besides, there's no one else in here."

A toilet flushed and a woman emerged. She rinsed her hands and walked out past Gwen and Jack, throwing a suspicious glance at Jack as she went. He nodded after her. "There's no one else in here, _now_," he threw a cocky grin at Gwen.

"What the hell was _that?_" Gwen hissed at Jack, gesturing to the door leading out to the pub.

"Karaoke, what did it look like?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her, stepping closer to her. She took a step back, coming into contact with the sink basin behind her.

"Oh, so it was just a chance to get your ego stroked then? I understand." Gwen snorted, rolling her eyes. "Next time, leave me out of it, please." She turned away from him, looking in the mirror. He stood close behind her, placed a hand on the edge of the sink counter either side of her hips and their eyes connected in the mirror. They were so close their bodies touched. Gwens heart pounded as she tried not to think about it. She stared at his eyes in the mirror.

"Well, it was a chance at something," he hinted, smelling her hair, kissing her neck, always keeping eye contact. Gwen bit her lip and remained silent. He's so good at this, she thought, realising she'd never been seduced quite like this. Her stomach flipped a little, she felt giddy.

"_I wanna take you home…" _Jack sang softly into her ear, grinning.

"Jack, you can't take me home. I have a husband." Gwen said impatiently, turning around to face him. If I don't get out of this now, I never will, she said to herself, and I don't know if I _want _to get out of this. He didn't budge an inch, his hands still locked on the basin edge either side of her. She was trapped and even though she wouldn't admit it to him, she was a tiny bit excited by it.

"Well, we can always go to a hotel, if you like." Jack replied, raising his eyebrows a fraction, completely ignoring the true meaning of what she'd just said.

She shook her head, placing her hands on his chest, looked up at him, "Jack, you know we can't…I can't… "

"Can't? Or won't?" He asked, clasping her wrists and forcing them behind her back. She was stuck between the basins and Jack, who she realised was getting as turned on as she was. She could feel him growing below. He pulled her hands back even further, forcing her to arch her back slightly.

"Jack what are you doing…" Gwen trailed off as he dipped his head, kissing her neck softly, tracing circles with his tongue. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly.

"No one has to know," he said softly, working his way up her neck and sliding a knee between her legs. "Oh Jack…" She sighed, feeling her resolve weaken.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Tosh appeared. Jack and Gwen froze in shock.

"Gwen, are you in here, Jack's looking for y…" Tosh stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. She blinked at the sight of them, Jacks lips still at Gwen's neck, his knee in a questionable position forced up against the crotch of her pants. hHis arms were around her, holding hers behind her back. Is Gwen…panting? Tosh thought to herself.

"Um, I see he's found you then, sorry, um… sorry…." She stuttered, backing out the door again.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I'm open to suggestions for what to happen next, I have a few ideas still though. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

-----

"Shit!" Gwen hissed, wriggling out of Jacks grasp. He chuckled, amused at the obviousness of the situation. "Shit Shit Shit!" Gwen yelled, holding a hand to her head.

"Tosh wait!" She yelled, starting towards the door. She looked at Jack "So, no one has to know? Jack you bloody arse…argh!" She waved her arms around before storming out the door.

"Tosh!" she called, catching up with her, grabbing her arm. "Tosh I'm so sorry you had to see that, it really wasn't what you think," she said breathlessly, blushing.

"Gwen, relax, I'm not going to tell anyone." Tosh turned to Gwen, looking at her seriously. Gwen blinked, not expecting this.

"Oh my god." She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't bear the whole team knowing, it would make work terribly uncomfortable. She could imagine countless jokes at her expense, and no doubt Jack would lap up the attention, not the least bit affected by it. Another bit of proof to prove he was the ultimate playboy. "Thankyou Tosh." Gwen hugged her. Tosh smiled, "It's ok, it seemed like things were getting out of hand in there. Lucky I came in when I did!" she laughed. Gwen felt a twinge of disappointment but pushed it aside. She _was_ lucky, she tried desperately to convince herself. They walked back to the table.

"Gwen! Jacks looking for you." Owen greeted her at the table, noticeably more drunk than the last time she had seen him. "Iantos…" he trailed off, waving his hand behind him, suggesting he'd either left or found a more private area with his new friend. Owen grinned lopsidedly.

Suddenly Jack appeared at the table. Gwen stared at him. He seemed different, distracted. Stand-offish? She thought.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm heading off." He said with a wide smile and a wave. Their eyes connected for a second and there was a flash of something, she didn't know what. He walked off and Gwen stood there, open mouthed. Was he going to ignore her, now she had refused him? She swallowed. She didn't want it to be like this.

"Anyway, Tosh and I were thinking about leaving. You want to walk with us?" Owen asked her, interrupting her thoughts. Gwen nodded, and he raised himself unsteadily. Tosh rolled her eyes before stepping over to steady him.

"You're going to have an incredible hangover tomorrow, Owen Harper." She tutted, as she steered him towards the exit.

A blast of cold air and pattering rain hit them as they entered the street. Tosh turned back to Gwen "Just our luck, walking home in the rain with this drunk sod!" She muttered. Gwen smiled, still a little lost in her thoughts. Owen tripped over his own foot and Tosh yanked him up.

"Christ Owen, get a handle on yourself!" She slapped him playfully. Gwen smiled again, noticing how close they'd become since the start of the night.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I'll walk a bit slower, clear my head before I get home. Don't want Rhys to be mad at me about _that_, too!" She said, faking her cheeriness. Tosh nodded her head at Gwen and Owen waved drunkenly. They walked off ahead of her, getting lost in the crowd.

Gwen crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders, trying to keep the rain off her. She walked along the side of the walkway, in front of shop doorways, trying to avoid bumping into people.

Suddenly two hands grabbed her and pulled her into a dark narrow alleyway. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth, another hand held her wrists above her head She was slammed roughly against a wall and the person, a man, pressed their weight against her, crushing her. She tried to fight but she couldn't move, he held his entire body against hers. The rain pelted down and she could see people scurrying away outside the alley, metres away, completely oblivious to what was happening to her. Oh god, she thought, I'm an idiot, deciding to walk by myself. Where's Jack when you need him?

"You're trapped now, Gwen Cooper." he growled in her ear.

----

**more coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!**

**a warning: next couple of chapters feature violence and smut. (power struggle between J & G) I'm sure they don't mind a bit of rough and tumble :P**

He removed his hand from her mouth and she head butted him in the face. He cursed.

"What the fuck are you playing at Jack?" She yelled over the din of the rain. Her heart pounded, fear turned to rage. "I actually thought I was being attacked, you bastard!" she pushed him hard against the chest and he stumbled against the wall opposite. It was dark but she could see she'd broken his nose. He deserves it, she thought darkly. She jammed her forearm against his neck and braced it with her other arm. Her anger and adrenalin gave her strength and he spluttered, surprised at her sudden movements. She was blocking his airway and he was choking, but she didn't care. His blood mixed with the rain and slid down his face, onto his shirt.

"Why'd you do that? Why!" she demanded, pushing harder. He managed a grin, even though he was getting faint. If he had to die for this, it would be worth it, the memory of it. He loved making her angry, he loved the fire in her eyes and her strength. He wouldn't admit it, even though he was currently at her mercy, but she was a formidable match with his own strength when she was angry. And god, was she sexy.

"Jack, you had better tell me why or God help me I'll…" she growled at him, pushing even further into his windpipe. He was losing consciousness, black spots started appearing.

"To… make… you… mad…" he choked out. She dropped her arms and slapped him across the face. He coughed and gulped in air, wiping the blood from his face, his nose already perfect again.

"To make me _mad?"_ She repeated angrily, placing her hands on her hips. He regained his composure remarkably quickly and grinned.

"Jack Harkness, if you don't tell me why…" she said in a low voice, scowling. He chuckled and lunged toward her, trapping her again between himself and the wall. He held her arms against the bricks behind her, she could feel them scratching her. It should hurt, she thought to herself, but it doesn't. She felt herself getting turned on. Am I really liking this? Gwen wondered.

"Because, Gwen Cooper," he murmured into her ear, "you're so fucking sexy when you're angry."

She remained silent, unable to speak. The only sound to be heard was the rain falling, and their ragged breathing.

She tried to talk, her lips moving, she stuttered, "I… Jack you…"

Jack leaned forward and feverishly kissed her, Gwen opened her mouth to him. She tried to wiggle her arms free so she could touch him but he kept her pinned against the wall, her soft skin scraping against the bricks. She let out a low moan as he made his way down her neck, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue in circles over her wet skin. She raised a leg and tripped one of his feet, wrestling her arms free from his grasp. Grabbing him by the neck, she slammed him with all her strength back against the wall.

"How dare you, Jack Harkness," She said glaring at him. It was a lusty glare; she was angry but she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. His shirt was soaked through, she could see the ripple of his muscles through the transparent fabric. With an apparent ease, she ripped the shirt open, the buttons splashing on the ground below them. She raked her nails down his chest, digging in deeply. He breathed in sharply, wincing, knowing he'd asked for this.

She leaned forward to kiss him but bit down hard on his lip, raising her knee to his groin. She didn't hurt him, just pressed enough to let him know she could pay him back for his behaviour in the rest room earlier, if she wanted to. He let out a throaty growl at the sharp pain in his lip, reached for her and flipped her so she was facing the wall, it grazed her cheek, the stinging made desire well up in her. Jack pushed himself against her, letting her feel the bulge in his pants against the curve of her ass. He ran a hand up her hip, under her shirt and over her stomach, squeezed her breasts. He pulled the material of her bra down and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Jack!" She whispered, closing her eyes. Everything about this was wrong, she thought, this was violent and messy and… Then why did she want it so badly? Why was she enjoying this so much? She was fighting with Jack but she wanted him to fight her back, she was pushing him just so he wouldn't treat her like he normally did, like a precious flower. She felt something else. Guilt? Oh, she thought, remembering Rhys.

**what do you think? review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter guys! Hope you like it. **

She groaned as he slid his hand back down her stomach, down the front of her jeans. He pulled her around to face him, his hand rubbing her through her underwear. He stared at her, and all thoughts of Rhys vanished from her mind. She'd never felt this wanted before. His eyes penetrated her and she couldn't look away, she could see lust and longing and passion.

Jack brought his hands up again, dropped down slightly and lifted her shirt. Staring up at her he trailed his tongue up her stomach, her ribs. He tugged her bra down again and sucked on her nipples, pulled at them with his teeth. She gasped, rolling her head back, running her hands through his hair. She was hot and panting and the rain was a welcome cool touch to her skin.

Gwen pulled him towards her, kissing him roughly, tasting him. He slid his hands down again, this time beneath her underwear. The other hand grasped her leg and hoisted it up. She bought her other leg up to meet it and wrapped her legs around his waist. Suspended between the wall and Jack, his fingers working magic down her pants, Gwen couldn't help but moan loudly. Jack kissed her again, their tongues entwining. Her breathing became laboured, her body tensed.

"Gwen, come for me baby." Jack breathed in her ear. She twitched, rocking her hips slightly against him. His fingers were amazing, she thought. A wave of pleasure ripped through her and she cried out his name. He kissed her neck again roughly, nipping at her skin. After she had finished convulsing, Jack lowered her trembling body to the ground.

She breathed in short ragged gasps, her hands at her neck, concentrating on slowing her breathing. She looked up at him, smiling devilishly at her. There were still slight traces of blood on his face, light pink stains on his white shirt. She felt her cheek where the brick wall had grazed her, felt the stinging on the backs of her arms. She smiled.

"So, you won't do me no harm, eh?" She gestured at the grazes, repeating the words he'd sung to her earlier, reminding them of his karaoke performance that had made her pulse quicken. Gwen smiled. She liked the thought of a physical reminder of their passion, even if it did sting, even if the skin was tender to touch.

"Sorry," he said, frowning. He wrapped an arm around her, they walked out of the alleyway.

Gwen's head was spinning. She knew she couldn't leave Rhys, at least not yet. He was a good man.

"Jack-"

Jacks brow furrowed, he was worried about the dynamic of the team, he knew it would change if anyone found out about them.

"Gwen-"

They said it the same time. Laughing nervously, they lowered their eyes.

"I don't think we should tell anyone-"

"No one needs to know about what we-"

They laughed again, this time it was relief. They walked the empty streets, the rain a light drizzle now. Gwen looked over at Jack, noticing his odd walk. He saw her looking and grinned uncomfortably.

"Oh!" She widened her eyes in shock, realising for the first time she was the only recipient of pleasure that night. "Oh my god Jack! I… I honestly forgot…" she fumbled apologetically. She stopped walking and reached for his belt buckle. He chuckled, pulling away from her.

"Yes, my, ah, techniques have a habit of making people forget things. There was this one girl, 60 years ago, she forgot her own name…" He flashed a cocky grin at her. Gwen slapped him playfully.

"No really…" She said, pulling him toward her again. He rested his hands on her shoulders, kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, really, Gwen. There's always next time for that." He raised his eyebrows mischievously. She felt her pulse quicken. "Best we get you home now, eh?" He slapped her bum and she laughed absent-mindedly, fantasies already running through her head of what she would do to him. Next time.

---

**I have some ideas for a follow-on sequel of this, but I just want to find out if anyone wants me to write one first! I'm working on another J/G fanfic now, but please, if you want a sequel let me know!**


End file.
